You Don't Know Me
by Epccjl
Summary: Brittany wants Santana, but Santana is so far in the closet she's practically in Narnia. Will she change her mind? Just a short fic.


**Title:** You Don't Know Me  
**Author:** epccjl  
**Pairing:** Brittana  
**Disclaimer:** Glee is not mine, the song is not mine  
**Song:** You Don't Know Me (Elvis Presley- not the movie version the studio version)  
**Spoilers:** This is set after the 'Duets' episode  
**Summary:** Brittany wants Santana, but Santana is so far in the closet she's practically in Narnia. Will she change her mind?

* * *

Everyone in Glee was quietly chatting away while they waited for Mr. Shue to arrive. To most people's surprise Brittany and Santana weren't sitting together, they weren't even talking to each other. In fact Brittany was just sitting there alone looking sad, while Santana sat next to Puck looking like she always did: scary! Mr. Shue finally arrived and as soon as he placed his folders on the piano Brittany raised her hand.

"Yes Brittany?" Mr. Shue asked  
"I want to sing a duet by myself." She said, while everyone rolled their eyes, Brittany just ignored them.  
"Brittany the duet competition is over" He informed her.  
"I know, but Kurt and Rachel got to do one, why can't I?" She asked.  
Not being able to argue with that logic Mr. Shue nodded his head and stepped aside to let Brittany have the floor.  
Brittany got up out of her seat and gave Brad her sheet music and stood in the middle of the room.  
"Before I sing I would just like to say that this is not directed to anybody and I'm not singing it to anybody in this room." She smiled, not really knowing that subtly is not her forte.  
She nodded to Brad and he began to play the music and Brittany began to sing.

**You give your hand to me**  
**And then you say Hello**  
**And I can hardly speak**  
**My heart is beating so**  
**And anyone can tell**  
**You think you know me well**  
**But you don't know me**

Unable to stop herself Brittany looks over to Santana, who is starting to look uncomfortable.

**No you don't know the one**  
**Who dreams of you at night**  
**And longs to kiss your lips**  
**Longs to hold you tight**  
**Oh I am just a friend**  
**That's all I've ever been**  
**Cause you don't know me**

Everybody tried to subtly take a glance at Santana who was now finding her shoes to be very interesting.

**I never knew the art of making love**  
**My hearts aches with love for you**  
**Afraid and shy I let my chance go by**  
**A chance that you might love me too**

Santana continues to look down and refuses to look at Brittany; this only makes the blonde Cheerio sadder and sing with more passion making everyone hear her heart breaking.

**You give your hand to me**  
**And then you say goodbye**  
**I watch you walk away**  
**Beside the lucky guy**

She looks over to Puck as she sings, then looks back at Santana

**Oh you will never know**  
**The one who loves you so**  
**No you don't know me.**

**You give your hand to me**  
**And then you say goodbye**  
**I watch you walk away**  
**Beside the lucky guy**  
**Oh you will never know**  
**The one who loves you so**  
**Cause you don't know me.**

The last few chords of the song ring out as the room falls silent as Brittany stares at Santana who still won't look at her. The group applause the blonde girl and Mr. Shue comes up to her putting his hand on her shoulder.  
"Thank you Brittany, that was very nice."  
She gave him a small sad smile "Thanks, but I have to go now." And with that she turned and left the choir room not looking back once. Everyone was a little surprised of the quick departure of the girl and all turned to look at Santana, who finally looks up and just glares at everyone.  
"What?"  
"Aren't you gonna go after her?" Quinn asks  
"I'm not her keeper if she wants to leave then she can leave!" Santana almost yells at her.  
"Well someone should go after her, she looked really sad." Mr. Shue added  
Everyone continues to look at the angry Latina. Santana rolls her eyes and huffs.  
"Fine! I'll go!" She throws her hands up in the air as she gets up out of her seat to go after the blonde.

As soon as she leaves the choir room everyone kind of just looks at each other until Kurt speaks up.  
"Ok, so we all agree that Brittany was singing about Santana right?"  
"Yep"  
"Oh yeah"  
"Most definitely"  
"Uh huh"  
"Ok good, I just wanted that to be clear." Kurt motioned for Mr. Shue to continue with the lesson. "So what are we doing this week?"

Santana found Brittany sitting alone on the bleachers near the football field, she took a deep breath and walked up to the blonde and sat next to her. Brittany turned away from her not wanting to look at the brunette.  
"Is this about the other night?" She finally asks  
Brittany just shakes her head and sighs.  
"Can you go away Santana?" She says without looking at her

Looking a little offended she puts her hand on Brittany's shoulder and pulls her around so she is facing her "Hey!" But she stops when she sees that her best friend is crying. The sight breaks her heart. She always hated seeing Brittany cry. The hand that was on her shoulder moves up to cup her friend's face as her thumb wipes away a stray tear that began to fall down her cheek.  
"Why are you crying?" She asks softly  
"I can't tell you."  
"Why not?"  
"Cause you'll get mad at me again."  
Looking a little confused Santana tells her "I was never mad at you."  
"Then why wouldn't you sing with me?" Brittany asked as she pulled away from Santana's touch.  
Santana sighed and looked down. "Britt do you even know what that song you wanted to sing means?"

Looking mad Brittany replied. "I'm not stupid San…I know people think I am and ok sometimes I say stuff that's not very smart but I'm not stupid!" She almost yelled, surprising the young Latina sitting next to her. "I know what the song means ok! I know! I also know that you only want me when Puck isn't around and that what we do together doesn't mean anything to you but it means something to me! It means everything to me!" Not really planning on divulging that piece of information Brittany clasped her hand over her moth hoping to shove the words back in, but unfortunately that couldn't happen. She once again turns away from the brunette sitting next to her. Not really knowing what to say Santana just sat there. Santana was no fool, she knew it meant a lot more to the blonde and if she was being truly honest with herself it meant a lot more to her too. Brittany was wrong, Santana didn't go to her whenever Puck wasn't there it was the other way around. Santana only went with Puck when Brittany wasn't around, which lately wasn't very often. In fact Santana hadn't been with anybody besides Brittany in a long time and she kind of liked it that way. She knew it was now or never, if she didn't say or do something now she might end up losing the best thing that she ever had.

Brittany and Santana just sat there in silence not looking at one another until Santana began to hum ever so quietly. Brittany knew the tune as soon as she heard it. She held her breath when she heard the brunette sing softly beside her.

"I don't care what they think,  
I don't care what they say.  
What do they know about this love anyway?"

Brittany slowly turned to face Santana wiping away the tears that had made their way down her cheeks. The brunette cheerio still looking down at her feet held out her pinky for the blonde to hold, which she did. Once Santana felt Brittany intertwine their fingers together she slowly looked up at the girl beside her and gave her a soft smile, which Brittany returned.  
"It means everything to me too." Santana whispered.

The End.


End file.
